


Chapter 10. Jesus Wept

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 10. Jesus Wept

**_Devildom_ **

**** The brothers were still outside watching the light show in the sky when Diavolo spoke up, they had forgotten that he was even there. He looks to Lucifer, whose eyes were glued to the Celestial skies above. 

_ “I don't understand, who would want to start another war??” _

_ “Does anyone else think it suspicious that Simeon disappeared right before all this started?? I mean, it was very unlike him to leave the way he did. He looked really concerned.” _

_ “Maybe so, we’ll just have to ask him when he comes back. Or better yet! Someone text him on his DDD!” _

Asmodeus is the one who whips out his phone and sends the message:

**Hey, do you know anything about what’s going on up in the Celestial Realm, right now??**

**Is it another war??**

**I hope you’re ok!**

**Simeon??**

**Hello??**

**…**

No answer. Asmo tries to call him, but it goes straight to voicemail.  _ Honestly, what the fuck is going on up there?? _

  
  


Another few minutes goes by, before the black sky goes quiet. 

_ “Huh… well, it seems that the fighting has stopped.” _

_ “Lord Diavolo, we need to finish our conversation about Belphie, but that will have to wait. If there is another Celestial war starting, then we need to find Satan, and then come up with a plan.”  _ states Lucifer.

_ “Why would we need to do that?? If there was another war, why would we need to be involved?? We don’t know if it’s directed at us, or the human realm. It could even be just amongst themselves, for all we know.”  _ replies Diavolo. __

__ Lucifer is stern with his words: _ “That’s right we don’t know. We don’t know anything about what just happened up there, but what I do know is that, that was Celestial Ash falling down upon us, and in all my years as an Angel I’ve  _ **_never_ ** _ seen that. And even more, what little I have read about it, was vague. There is little to no information on it. So yeah, it might not be directed at us, but wouldn’t you rather be prepared for if it were??” _

Diavolo thinks on this. He knows Lucifer is right, his priority is the people of the Devildom. Every Demon is his responsibility. Including Satan,  **and** Belphegor.

_ “Ok, you all continue to search for Satan, I'll be leaving with Barbatos to tend to other matters back at the palace. Try to stay in the house until we figure out a plan.” _

The Lord and his butler turn to take their leave, making haste back to the castle. The two knew what they had to do. They were going to have to let Belphegor know what had happened, and even try to find out if he knew where Satan might be. They didn’t expect any type of cooperation from him though, and quite frankly the two didn’t ever want to see the youngest brothers face again. 

_ “How do you suppose we go about this??”  _ asks the Demon Lord, once they are back home.

_ “Any way you’d like, my Lord. I know you never wanted to see Belphegor for as long as he lived, which is why you exiled him from the Devildom. So, however you want to go about this, I will support you.” _

______________________________________________

  
  


**The Celestial Realm:**

As you sit restrained on the shore, you hear Elai speak up quietly:

_ “MC….do you have any idea what the penalty is for attacking an Archangel… _

You stare up at your friends, not knowing what to say. What was there to say?? What was going to happen, now that you betrayed what was technically your Celestial brother. You don’t get long to think nor answer Elai’s question before you hear a loud, booming voice come from the night:

_ “MC!!!!!” _

Your eyes widen at the familiar voice, your hand shakily coming up to cover your mouth. The three Angels next to you flinch when they hear your name. **_Fuck,_** is the only thought you can form, the seriousness of the situation becoming more clear.

That familiar blue light piercing through the dark sky, as you look up.

_ “Father…” _

__ It was the last word you heard before you covered your eyes to shield them from the light.

When you open them, you notice you’re in a dark, unfamiliar room. The only light source was from your halo. It’s only when you try to walk forward, you realize you can’t. Panic starts to set in when you try your arms, but those also fail you. Looking around frantically, you crane your head around over your shoulders to try to see your surroundings but it’s no use.  _ However,  _ you hear metal clanking and it dawns on you that the reason you can’t move is because you’re chained up. You didn’t even notice the cold of the cuffs around your ankles and wrists. 

_ Ok, let’s try to get some bearings, here… _

__ You tug at the cuff on your left wrist, then your right.  _ Solid. I’m not going anywhere.  _ Your shoulders start to ache from your arms being strung up above you, and your toes barely touch the ground.  _ I’m suspended from my wrists. The chain, I'm assuming, goes up to the ceiling. The cuffs around my ankles are most likely chained to the floor.  _

The presence you feel behind of you now, interrupts your thoughts.

_ “Who’s there?!”  _ you call out, voice echoing of the walls.

The warm breath you feel on your ear sends a shiver up your spine. It’s followed by a low, smooth voice that makes you sick to your stomach.

_ “Hello, MC…” _

You don’t recognize the person, and that makes your breathing pick up, you’re scared now. 

_ “W-w-who are you-u??”  _ your voice falters, throat thick with panic.

A low pitched laugh, followed by an answer:

_ “You wouldn’t know me, would you?? I’m not very talked about down in the Devildom, huh??” _

__ A hand runs through your hair, gripping the back of your skull. You feel another hand tracing your jawline and lips. Something warm and wet makes its way up your cheek, and you can’t stop the tears that start to flow from your eyes. 

__ You try again, hoping for an answer,  _ “who are you?!” _

__ The person is in front of you, now. He leans down to your ear again,  _ “the left hand of God, the Archangel of Mercy and Redemption, the One who told Mary she would birth the son of our Father...I could go on all day with who I am, but for now, you can call me  _ **_Gabriel._ ** _ ” _

You hear a loud crack, then feel a sting on your belly.  _ A whip.  _ You yelp at the sudden feeling but it’s soon followed by another, then another. You barely have time to catch your breath before you choke out:

_ “I-i-is t-this my punis-shment for-r attac-cking M-michael??...” _

The laughter that fills the room makes your insides knot. 

_ “I would suggest not asking questions, that you really don’t want the answer to…” _

  
  


You try to steady your breathing, but with your skin itching from the welts it was almost impossible. Gabriel speaks again, this time sounding like a judge reading off a sentence.

  
  


_ “...MC, for the attempted murder and assault of Archangel Michael, you are hereby sentenced to the Seven Terraces of Purgatory…” _

Another crack of the whip. You hang your head down as Gabriel continues:

_ “...and after that, you are to be sent to the Labyrinth of Judas…” _

You didn’t understand what these places were, but that didn’t stop you from trying to put the words with the context. 

**_Judas_ ** _ , yes, I know who he is.  _

**_Purgatory_ ** _ , I’ve heard little about it. _

_ And  _ **_Labyrinth_ ** _ , another word for a type of maze. _

  
  


__ Putting everything together made you realize just how fucked you actually were. All you could do was stay silent as the whip kept cracking down all over your body. Do you regret doing what you did?? Absolutely not. Anything for  _ them.  _ What could Gabriel do to you that hadn’t already been done, being tortured before being sent to the void?? An easy road to walk if it meant getting home to your Demons. 

Sensing your newfound willingness to accept your punishment, Gabriel cracks the whip down on your face this time. You let out another yelp, and you hear the Archangel snarl. When you ready yourself for another hit, it doesn’t happen. You relax your muscles and take a shaky breath. Gabriel’s voice sounds farther away, now:

_ “I bet you think you’re special, MC. I bet you think you’re going to come out of all of this unscathed. But you’re  _ **_wrong._ ** _ You see MC, it’s my job to send you off, but no one said  _ **_when._ ** _ Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t avenge my brother?? Our Father might be merciful, but I am not.” _

__

You take this opportunity to clear some things up,

_ “Michael asked ME to make a pact with HIM, not the other way around. Had I known what it meant I would’ve declined the offer! I don’t regret what I did to him, and I don’t feel sorry for him, either. I hope he loses the wing that I ruined.  _

__ You feel that same sadistic energy from before come over you, and you look right at Gabriel. 

_ “I relish in the thought of you going through all this trouble for me. You asked me if I thought I was special, and though it was obviously a rhetorical question, I’ll give you an answer anyway. I don’t  _ **_think_ ** _ I’m special, I  _ **_know_ ** _ I’m special. I fuck Demons, and get marriage proposals from Archangels. Do  _ **_you_ ** _ honestly think that there won’t be repercussions for your actions here today?? Because let me tell ya, as soon as I get back to Lucifer and the others, mmmmh, it turns me on thinking of what they’ll do to you.” _

__ Gabriel is right in your face now, breathing heavily, and truly enjoying every minute of this interaction. 

_ “Ohhhh MC, something needs to be done about that mouth of yours. I could shut you up in more ways than one, but the easiest option would be to just simply  _ **_plug it up_ ** _.” _

__ Something soft but dense enters your mouth.  _ A ball gag, how original.  _ You roll your eyes. He was going to have to do a hell of a lot worse than this. You see him walk away again, but then comes right back, holding something that you thought looked like a wreath in his hand. 

_ “MC, you would look absolutely  _ **_stunning_ ** _ if you wore this…” _

**** You feel him slam down the sharp object onto your head, and you let out a muffled scream.  _ A crown of fucking thorns.  _ The action caused you to grip onto the chains that were attached to your cuffs. The feeling of your warm blood dripping down your face and head makes you laugh around the gag. 

  
  


  
  


_ “You’re enjoying this way too much, MC. I didn’t know we had a masochist amongst us.” _

_ “Mmph, mphasmp.”  _ you mumble through the gag.

_ “Hmm?? You have something you wish to say??”  _ Gabriel pulls the gag out of your mouth, drool spilling out onto your chin, and you’re quick to correct the Archangel:

_ “ _ **_Sado_ ** _ masochist.”  _ you say with a confirming smile, eyes blown out and hooded with satisfaction. 

A guttural moan slips past his lips, and you can’t help but throw your head back and laugh at him, the crown of thorns staying in place. You look back down at him, eyes meeting his gaze. 

_ “My my, Gabriel, I didn’t peg you as the type to get off torturing your own kind.”  _

__ The instant you said it, you knew you struck a nerve. His eyes were dark and the features of his face were cold. 

_ “First off MC, do not put yourself in the same ranking as me. I’m an Archangel, you are a human turned Angel. A gift given to you by my Father. Remember that when you fall. And lastly, I do not ‘get off’ on torturing my own kind, I get off on torturing  _ **_you._ ** _ ”  _

__ As he shoves the ball gag back into your mouth, he draws his other hand back and slaps you across the face so hard, that the light from your halo dimmed out for a second. 

  
  


_ “Now MC, what shall we do with all this time we have on our hands??” _

  
  


__ You shoot Gabriel your most dirtiest look, a look that says;  _ ‘let’s play’. _

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
